Wina duńskie
Total Drama: Amazing Race - Odcinek 8 'Don: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Amazing Race. Finałowa 15 zmagała się w zadaniu wspólnym, gdzie musieli wybrać właściwy tunel aby wyjść na powierzchnie. Sytuacje utrudniał fakt, że w każdym z trzech tuneli czyhało na graczy niebezpieczeństwo w postaci mrocznych ciemności, czy niestabilnej podłogi. Brick i Lucy zostali wrzuceni w przepaść, gdzie Brick postanowił pomóc Lucy która straciła przytomność po upadku. Ha, nie wiedział, że to tylko podstęp ze strony Lucy. W kolejnym zadaniu uczestnicy musieli zaparzyć kawę, albo wydoić mleko z krowy. Zwycięzcami wyzwania okazali się o dziwo wrogowie. Na ostatnim miejscu znalazły się Początkujące Sławy Ekranowe, którzy jednak zostali dalej w grze, ponieważ była to runda bez eliminacji. Czy Dakota i Igor znajdą wspólny język? Czy Pechowi Bliźniacy przeżyją kolejny dzień na planie? Czy wynalazek Fabiana w końcu nie wybuchnie? Oglądajcie Total Drama: Amazing Race. Lotnisko, Waszyngton, USA 'Don: ' Finałowa 15 znajduje się właśnie przed wejściem na lotnisko. Zwycięzcy poprzedniego wyzwania, Wrogowie odbiorą dzisiaj pierwszą wskazówkę Igor odbiera wskazówkę 'Igor: ' Lećcie czym prędzej do Danii 'Jackie: ' Dania? Super (PZ 'Jackie: ') Pamiętam jak kiedyś na wycieczce w liceum polecieliśmy całą klasą do Danii. Troszkę zabawy było, a i tamtejszego wina się napiliśmy. Niestety pewien rudy kolega z naszej klasy postanowił wszystko wypaplać nauczycielce. Skończyło się miesięcznym szlabanem na telefon. Agrr... jak ja tego nie znoszę (PZ 'Jen: ') Poważnie. Lepiej już jak sobie złamie obcas, niż jak ktoś zabierze jej telefon. Samolot 'Dakota: ' Proszę, zajęłam ci miejsce 'Igor: ' Dziękuję. I przepraszam za moje zachowanie 'Dakota: ' Nie, to ja przepraszam. To ja zniszczyłam twoją latarkę 'Eva: ' Wolałam jak się kłóciliście 'Fabian: ' A może to podstęp (PZ 'Fabian: ') Nie wierzę, że Igor i Dakota tak nagle doszli do porozumienia. Hmm, ta przebiegłość mi imponuje 'Don: ' Dobrze. Samolot wyrusza za 10 minut. Czy wszyscy są na pokładzie? 'Noah: ' Brakuje jeszcze Courtney i Duncana Przydrożny bar 'Duncan: ' I jeszcze ten duży napój poproszę 'Sprzedawca: ' 15.30 się należy Duncan rzuca pieniądze na ladę i biegnie 'Courtney: ' Szybciej bo odlecą bez nas 'Duncan: ' Spokojnie, jeszcze mamy 5 minut Samolot Courtney i Duncan wbiegają na pokład 'Duncan: ' Hej, ziom, posuń się Heath posunął się Duncanowi Brick trzymał okład z lodu w wiadomym miejscu 'Vera: ' Jak tam, dalej cię boli? 'Brick: ' Już trochę mniej (PZ 'Brick: ') Myślałem, że tego nie przeżyje (PZ 'Vera: ') E tam, pewnie nie było aż tak złe, nie? Nie było? Czy było? 'Vera: ' Nie bój się, dorwiemy je wcześniej czy później Samolot dolatuje na miejsce. Uczestnicy wysiadają, po czym Duncan czyta wskazówkę 'Duncan: ' Działaj lub patrz. Patrz, lub strzelaj i nie patrz 'Don: ' W tym działaj lub Patrz, jedna osoba z pary będzie musiała zestrzelić z tego oto rewolweru 5 tarcz znajdujących się na tym polu po mojej prawej. Zadanie będzie o tyle trudne, że strzelający będzie miał opaskę na oczach. Na całe szczęście w magazynku są ślepaki. To znaczy tak mi się wydaje. 'Duncan: ' Strzelanie to coś, czym się interesowałem od dawna 'Brick: ' Doskonale cię rozumiem sir. Odkąd wstąpiłem do wojska o niczym innym nie myślę. 'Courtney: ' Z tego co się orientuje, to teraz Vera będzie strzelać. Tak samo jak ja 'Duncan: ' Powodzenia Courteny i Vera wzięły rewolwer i poszły 'Brick: ' Równy z ciebie gość 'Duncan: ' I ja to samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie. Szkoda w sumie, że to nie my strzelamy bo skopałbym ci tyłek 'Brick: ' Vera skopie tyłek twojej dziewczynie za to 'Duncan: ' Czekaj czekaj. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Courtney nie umie strzelać? 'Brick: ' Ale to Vera ma doświadczenie wojskowe 'Duncan: ' Widać. Co nie zmienia faktu, że Courtney nie może być lepsza Junior bierze rewolwer i zakłada opaskę. Po chwili Dwayne podbiega i zabiera mu bron. 'Dwayne: ' Nie nie synek. Bron palna, to niebezpieczne narzędzie z którymi żaden dzieciak nie powinien mieć styczności Dwayne strzela do tarcz ich drużyny i strąca wszystkie 'Junior: ' Ale tato... 'Dwayne: ' Biegniemy synek (PZ 'Junior: ') Wiesz, że dostaniemy za to karę? Kolejną? (PZ 'Dwayne: ') Ważne, że żyjemy młody Vera i Courtney stoją obok siebie i strzelają do tarcz. Vera przymierza się do celu i trafia 'Vera: ' O, czyżbym trafiła Następna strzela Courtney, ale ze względu na to, że nic nie widzi, trafia w Verę 'Vera: ' Ała 'Courtney: ' Upsik Courtney ściąga opaskę 'Courtney: ' Nic ci nie jest? 'Vera: ' Nie, ale uważaj następnym razem 'Owen: ' Rety, to zadanie serio jest niebezpieczne 'Noah: ' Gotowi? Agatha i Owen zakładają opaskę i zaczynają strzelać. Wszystkie strzały zostały trafione 'Drake: ' Świetnie ci poszło. Nigdy tego nie mówiłem, ale teraz powiem. Wow. 'Agatha: ' Owen też trafił wszystkie 'Noah: ' Tak, szkoda, że cele należały do Królowych Mody 'Owen: ' No poważnie stary? Agatha śmieje się pod nosem. 'Jen: ' Jackie, nie musisz już strzelać 'Jackie: ' Czemu? 'Jen: ' Owen strącił wszystkie twoje tarcze Jackie ściąga opaskę 'Jackie: ' Wiedziałam, że w Danii się nam poszczęści Druga wskazówka Brick i Vera, oraz Dwayne i Junior biegną do skrzynki. Vera wciska guzik 'Vera: ' Ha, byliśmy pierwsi 'Dwayne: ' To nie ważne. My i tak to wygramy 'Junior: ' Tato... 'Dwayne: ' Co? Chodzi ci o te tarcze? Jestem pewien, że Don zrozumie to, że musiałem chronić swojego syna 'Brick: ' Albo/Albo. Stwórz, lub wypij 'Don: '''W tym Albo/Albo drużyna jak zawsze musi wykonać jedno z dwóch zadań. Muszą albo wypić pół litra duńskiego wina, albo zebrać owoce potrzebne do jego wytworzenia. '''Vera: ' Hmm, będziemy pili 'Dwayne: ' Synek, jesteś niepełnoletni. Idziemy produkować 'Junior: ' Przecież przed osiemnastką alkoholu do ust nie wezmę, dobrze wiesz Strzelnica Tymczasem Carrie, Courtney i Aisha dalej męczą się ze strzelaniem Courtney oddaje ponownie niecelny strzał i trafia w Aishę 'Aisha: ' Ał, jesteś nienormalna Courtney ściąga opaskę 'Courtney: ' Sorki Courtney siada 'Courtney: ' Ja się kompletnie do tego nie nadaję Duncan podbiega do Courtney 'Duncan: ' Co jest? 'Courtney: ' Wystrzelałam cały magazynek, a nie trafiłam ani jednej tarczy 'Duncan: ' Spokojnie. Może nie w tym, ale w innych rzeczach wymiatasz. Jak na przykład w grze strategicznej 'Courtney: ' Hej, no racja Aisha się wkurzyła 'Aisha: ' Spróbuj teraz nie oberwać Rzuciła w nią rewolwerem, ale Courtney zrobiła unik i bron trafiła Devina w głowę 'Devin: ' Ała Carrie słysząc jego "cierpienie" zdjęła opaskę i podbiegła 'Carrie: ' Devin? Co z tobą? Nic ci nie jest? 'Devin: ' Nie. Do wesela się zagoi 'Carrie: ' Masz tutaj okład z lodu Carrie daje mu okład z lodu 'Devin: ' Dziękuję, że jesteś przy mnie Devin kładzie w obolałym miejscu okład 'Devin: ' Ałć Tymczasem Aisha i Courtney skończyły już strzelać i obie drużyny pobiegły 'Duncan: ' Ha, frajerzy Duncan pokazuje język Zakochanym Nastolatkom. 'Devin: ' Żeby ich krew jasna zalała 'Carrie: ' Jesteśmy prawie ostatni, musimy zawalczyć albo to nasz koniec Carrie zakłada opaskę na oczy i strzela. Trafia we wszystkie tarcze Winiarnia Ojciec i Syn, oraz kilka innych drużyn zbiera owoce 'Junior: ' Myślisz, że jeden koszyk wystarczy? 'Dwayne: ' Za swoich czasów synek, to się po pięć koszy owoców zbierało. Teraz to ta młodzież tylko w tych komputerach i tabletach siedzi 'Heath: ' Bądz jak w naszym przypadku w telewizji 'Louane: ' Już całkiem długo tu jesteśmy (PZ 'Louane: ') Ciekawi mnie czy portale internetowe plotkują już o naszym występie w Totalnej Porażce. I te nagłówki, gdzie Sławy Ekranowe wygrywają milion (PZ 'Heath: ') *Początkujące (PZ 'Louane: ') Już nie początkujące, już nie Tymczasem Eva i Fabian napełnili już swój koszyk i oddali go Donowi 'Don: ' Hmm, świetnie. Biegnijcie do strefy luzu. Jest tuż po waszej prawej 'Eva: ' Ooo Eva i Fabian pobiegli 'Fabian: ' Ha, widzicie. Nie zadziera się z prawdziwym złem 1.Czarne Charaktery 'Don: ' Gratuluje wam. Jesteście pierwsi 2.Ciocia i Siostrzeniec Poligon 'Don: ' Wszyscy uczestnicy oprócz Wrogów skończyli już pierwsze wyzwanie 'Dakota: ' Dalej Igor, traf w końcu tę cholerną tarczę 'Igor: ' Robię co mogę Igor strzela ale pudłuje 'Don: ' Czy skończą? Myślę, że nie Igor zdejmuje opaskę i siada zrezygnowany 'Igor: ' Widzisz, ja nawet strzelać nie potrafię 'Dakota: ' Każdy by nie potrafił z zawiązanymi oczami. Radzisz sobie całkiem nieźle 'Igor: ' Tak, ale "każdy" już ukończył wyzwanie. Czuje się jak... 'Dakota: ' Próbuje ci jakoś wynagrodzić moje zachowanie. Dasz radę, została ci jedna tarcza Igor zakłada opaskę 'Igor: ' Raz kozie śmierć Igor celuje. Wystrzelał cały magazynek. Jedna z kul trafiła w tarcze i w ten sposób Wrogowie ukończyli pierwsze zadanie 'Igor: ' Hej, może zmienimy naszą drużynę z "Wrogowie" na "Przyjaciele" 'Dakota: ' Może nie, jeszcze nie wiem czy się na ciebie nie obrażę Igor dziwnie popatrzył na Dakotę 'Dakota: ' Nie no, żartuje sobie Don pojawia się na kamerze 'Don: ' Przykro mi, ale nazwa "Przyjaciele" jest zajęta przez Cody'ego i Mike'a. Po za tym sondaże pokazują, że ludzie lubili was bardziej jako wrogów niż przyjaciół (pokazuje tablet) 'Igor: ' Czyli, że mamy się znowu kłócić? 'Dakota: ' A co, ważniejsze są dla ciebie jakieś cyferki niż prawdziwa przyjaźń? 'Igor: ' Uważasz, że jestem nieuczuciowy 'Dakota: ' Ani nie uczuciowy, ani nie uczciwy 'Igor: ' Gdyby nie ja, to dalej byśmy wykonywali pierwsze zadanie 'Dakota: ' O nie, nie panie kolego. Gdyby nie ty, to byśmy to zdanie już dawno wykonali, tylko ty dostałeś jakiejś paralityki, że nie mogłeś trafić 'Igor: ' Jak to przegramy, to składam rezygnacje z programu Winiarnia Brick i Vera zdegustowali już swoje wino. Brick już nie mógł więcej, co było po nim widać 'Brick: ' Nigdy wcześniej nie piłem alkoholu 'Duncan: ' Coś ty, serio? Takie winko, to w sumie jak zwykły soczek Brick położył się na stoliku, gdzie miał zaczerwienioną twarz Agatha i Drake wypijają wino 'Noah: ' To, co? Nasza kolej? Owen zaczyna degustować 'Owen: ' Hmm, zachodnia Dania. Rocznik 1955. Zdecydowanie owoce drugiej połowy XX wieku 'Noah: ' Owen, to jest wyścig 'Agatha: ' To... my czekamy na was przy mecie Agatha i Drake pobiegli Strefa Luzu 3.Nieśmiali Nastolatkowie 4.Starzy Wyjadacze Noah i Owen przybiegli, ale Owen miał jeszcze wino w kieliszku 'Don: ' Emmm, wydaje mi się, że to wino powinno być w twoim żołądku Owen wypija wino 'Don: ' Dla mnie wporzo. Miejsce 4 Winiarnia 'Jackie: ' Zupełnie jak na koloniach Jackie wypiła wino. Na Jen robiło to większe wrażenie 'Jackie: ' No coś ty, to tylko kilka procent 'Jen: ' Zaraz wracam Jen pobiegła w krzaki, gdzie było słychać odgłosy wymiocin. Po chwili Jen wróciła do Jacie 'Jen: ' Słuchaj, może lepiej będzie jak zbierzemy te owoce? 'Jackie: ' Twoja szklanka jest pusta, więc pewnie się udało 'Jen: ' Ok, ale nie dam rady biec Strefa Luzu 5.Królowe Mody 6. Pechowi Bliźniacy 7. Prawniczka i Kryminalista Winiarnia Większość uczestników pije wino, tylko Ojciec i Syn, Mistrzynie Obsługi Wihajstrów, oraz Początkujące Sławy Ekranowe zbierają owoce 'Lucy: ' Popatrz. Ci wkurzają mnie i to bardzo Lucy wskazuje na Carrie i Devina (PZ 'Lucy: ') Ta ich czułość do siebie przyprawia mnie o mdłości (PZ 'Barbie: ') I co, coś zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Proszę, wtajemnicz mnie Barbie klęczy przed Lucy i ciągnie ją za bluzkę 'Lucy: ' Spróbuj odwrócić ich uwagę, a ja wsypie, to do ich wina 'Barbie: ' Co to jest? 'Lucy: ' Uwierz mi, że po zmieszaniu tego z organizmem człowieka, organizm przegrywa 'Barbie: ' PATRZCIE, SZEF HATCHET!!! Uczestnicy odwrócili się. Lucy spełniła swój plan. 'Carrie: ' Nikogo nie ma 'Barbie: ' Fałszywy alarm 'Devin: ' Carrie, boli mnie ta głowa. Nie, nie będę tego pił 'Isabella: ' Nie będziesz? 'Carrie: ' No ok 'Isabella: ' To możemy 'Carrie: ' Tak, proszę Carrie i Devin oddają swoje wino Isie i Tatianie. Barbie widzi całą sytuacje i biegnie czym prędzej i wytrąca i wino z rąk 'Isabella: ' Czy ty jesteś normalna? 'Tatiana: ' Patrz Isa i Tatiana patrzą na trawę. Okazało się, że Lucy wsypała do wina żrący środek 'Devin: ' Carrie, na pewno nie wypiłaś ani łyka tego? Carrie była w szoku. Nie powiedziała ani słowa i tylko kiwnęła głową na nie (PZ 'Carrie: ') Rany boskie, co było w tym? To było straszne. Mogliśmy od tego zginąć (PZ 'Devin: ') Ciekawe kto chciał nam zrobić coś takiego (PZ 'Carrie: ') Racja, kto mógłby być zdolny do czegoś takiego. Ale chyba wiem kto 'Isabella: ' Dzięki Barbie, to było naprawdę niebezpieczne 'Barbie: ' Polecam się na przyszłość Barbie odeszła 'Tatiana: ' To brzmi podejrzanie. Skąd Barbie wiedziała, że jest tam niebezpieczny środek? 'Isabella: ' A czy to ważne? Ważne że nam pomogła 'Tatiana: ' Niby tak Strefa Luzu 8. Znajomi z wojska 9. Zakochani Nastolatkowie 'Carrie: ' Proszę. Koszyk pełen owoców 'Don: ' Świetnie się spisaliście 10. Wrogowie 11. Nieustraszone Dziewczyny 12. Ojciec i Syn 'Don: ' Pamiętacie co żeście zrobili podczas pierwszego wyzwania? 'Dwayne: ' No nie 'Junior: ' Mówiłem... 'Don: ' Ale dam wam tylko 10 minut kary tym razem, ponieważ mam dobre serce 12. Botanicy Winiarnia Sławy Ekranowe, oraz Mistrzynie Obsługi Wihajstrów zbierają jeszcze owoce 'Heath: ' To chyba już mamy cały 'Lucy: ' Hej Barbie, może jakiś sabotażyk 'Barbie: ' Zebrałam cały koszyk i oni też. Szybko biegniemy Strefa Luzu 'Don: ' Trzy ostatnie pary walczą o to, by nie odpaść z wyścigu. O, właśnie biegną Zegarek odmierza czas do końca kary, a ostatnie dwie pary biegną do mety 13. Mistrzynie Obsługi Wihajstrów 'Don: ' Dwayne, Junior, Wasza kara minęła . . . . . . 14. Ojciec i Syn 'Louane: ' No nie 'Don: ' Heath, Louane. Wszystko co ma swój początek, musi mieć swój koniec. Spisaliście się bardzo świetnie. Wytrwaliście przez 8 odcinków, mimo, że raz spóźniliście się na samolot. Ale wasz czas dobiegł końca. Odpadacie. Mowa końcowa 'Louane: ' Być może tak miało być. Zyskaliśmy trochę sławy, ale milion już nie dla nas 'Heath: ' Te osiem odcinków to prawdziwa przygoda. Mogliśmy zabawić tutaj tylko pięć odcinków 'Louane: ' Po tym incydencie nie spóźnię się już na żaden samolot 'Heath: ' A nasi fani będą nas prosić o autografy 'Louane: ' Tak, mam nadzieję, że będziemy teraz rozpoznawani 'Don: ' Czy ktoś poprosi ich o autograf? Czy Ojciec i Syn przestaną dostawać kary za głupoty Dwayne'a? Czy to przypadkiem nie Lucy i Barbie powinny nosić nazwę Czarne Charaktery? Co do tego ostatniego, to pewność mam, ale tak czy inaczej. Na dzisiaj to wszystko. Oglądajcie kolejne odcinki Total Drama: Amazing Race. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Amazing Race